


Good Behaviour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Behaviour

Title: Good Behaviour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #52: Pranks  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: This is the fourth and final drabble in the series of drabbles written for [](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/)**medawyn** 's Potions Prompts. :)  
Part 1 is, [Winner Takes All](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/168987.html), part 2 is, [I Got You, Babe](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/171860.html), and part 3 is, [Big Bang Baby](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/175697.html).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Good Behaviour**

~

Harry stretched, moaning. Gods, he ached! Shifting, his arm brushed against someone, and his eyes sprung open.

Memories from the previous night assaulted him as he gazed at Severus.

He blushed. He’d been wanton, yet Severus had met him move for move. What if Severus only wanted sex...? He dismissed that thought.

This was no prank. For all he’d cornered Severus, the outcome had been well worth it.

Humming, Harry slipped out of bed to make tea. They needed to talk, and to do that, he needed to wake up. He didn’t notice Severus’ eyes open as he walked away.

~

Once Harry left, Severus sat up and ran a hand though his hair. Last night had been amazing. Who could have predicted that Harry would be so demanding, so... responsive?

Severus felt his cock stir as the memories returned. Perhaps Harry was serious, perhaps this wasn’t a prank.

He snorted. Impossible. He was nothing to look at, why would someone like Harry have any interest in him? Better that he leave now before the embarrassing morning after scene.

But before he could move, Harry reappeared, a tray floating behind him.

“Tea?” he offered, and Severus nodded. Perhaps a few minutes....

~

Harry shifted nervously. Now that he was actually sitting across from Severus, he had no idea what to say. And, it certainly didn’t help that Severus was distractingly, deliciously naked.

“More tea?” he asked.

“Why? Is it dosed with something?” Severus asked, suspicious.

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry about the Shrinking Solution, and I had nothing to do with the Draught of Peace thing. This is not some prank...”

Severus interrupted. “You mentioned ‘giving us a chance’ when I was an infant. Were you serious?”

Harry leaned forward. “Absolutely.”

Severus wondered why he felt as if he’d ingested Euphoria Inducing Elixir.

~

“Promise me you’ll behave today,” Harry said, nervously smoothing his unruly hair.

Fred grinned. “We’ll be good,” he promised.

“Well, as good as we get,” George added.

Harry sighed. “Why did I ask you two to help me do this?”

Fred winked at his brother. “You knew we wouldn’t let you run away?”

Harry squared his shoulders. “I’m not running anywhere.”

George nodded. “Brilliant. C’mon, let’s get you married.”

As Harry walked down the aisle towards Severus, he smiled. He’d known it was a stroke of genius to involve the twins in his wedding. There would be no pranks today.

~


End file.
